


龙骑士·番外一

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: lanwangji/weiwuxian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	龙骑士·番外一

番外1 破冰

 

临近正午，阳光穿过茂密的树冠，洒下几道稀疏的光线。一道白影闪过，掀起几片树叶窸窣，警觉的小动物们竖起了耳朵，没发现什么异样，便又开始继续为生计奔波了。  
魏无羡没有因为任何事而驻足，几息的功夫就把一座矮山抛在了身后——如果东部大陆的人们看到他的跑速，一定会震惊得下巴掉在地上。长久的远途跋涉把盗贼的速度磨练得登峰造极，现在他从住处跑一趟龙内城甚至用不到两小时……当然，比起龙远远不够看。作为地面选手，盗贼赶路受地形影响太大了，就算遇到河流能直接涉水，山却是躲不掉必须要爬的。  
将近一百年的光阴，远远超过魏无羡在东部大陆、暴风城生活的年岁，也足以让一名对龙族一窍不通的外行变成老油条。如果现在再有龙敢言语挑衅，盗贼能堵着门口用地道的龙语，引经据典且不带脏字地怼上三天三夜不重样的。  
然而，自从五十年前，魏无羡在竞技场上三十连胜青铜龙克罗诺姆之后，“挑衅”就销声匿迹了。毕竟除了性格过激的金属龙和岩石龙之外，大多数龙都“爱好和平”（懒得理你）。  
跳上悬崖，魏无羡掸掉一路沾染的风尘，就着洞口终年不灭的魔法火堆上的热水擦净了手和脸，这才走了进去。  
洞穴深处宽敞又广阔，正中是堪比一座小山坡的金币山，一块终年不化的寒冰占据半边。托大冰块的福，洞内温度常年冬冷夏凉，饶是习惯了一切的魏无羡，走进来仍旧免不了打了个哆嗦，他先走向另一边则各种动物皮拼接架起来的帐篷里，把在龙内城“上学”用的纯白校服换下来，又从到处堆满的盆盆罐罐里拎出一个坛子，走出来，在对着那块寒冰的皮子堆上坐下。  
这个皮子堆是魏无羡托谷中擅长纺织的原住龙缝制的，里面塞满了柔软的火绒棉，外面则是柔软的影爪豹皮。早年他在跑佣兵任务的途中见过类似的东西，很简单，完全不需要技术含量，缝一大堆半人高的巨大抱枕，再缝两三个软皮半填充的六面体，铺在任何一个屋角，就能成为让人不想挪窝的懒人角落。囿于没有“墙角”这个条件，魏无羡加铺了厚厚的兽皮毯，把六面体当成沙发兼靠枕两用。  
他在兽皮摊上滚了几圈，找了个舒坦的靠姿，拍开坛子的封泥，对着冰块举了举，道：“我回来啦，今天蓝老头又布置了新的作业，让我把从龙相处之规则的四千零一条开始一直抄到最后一条，还要倒立着抄。啧，你说他老人家一把年纪了，没事带带幼龙溜溜弯不行吗，非要来折腾我这么个‘祸害’……唉！  
“我当年听你说四千条的时候差点吓尿了，真是太甜了，傻白甜的甜。我要是知道‘龙骑士’是只用学前面的四千条，后面还有给 ‘结成伴侣’的非龙族准备的两千条，绝对……算了，你这么大一头龙在这杵着，我想跑也跑不掉对不对？但是这个规则也太针对我了吧啊？第四千零一十三条‘龙谷禁止魏无羡出入’，一十四条‘禁止魏无羡接触未成年龙’，一十五条‘禁止与魏无羡交谈超过三句’？？？这些都是什么鬼啊，至于这么防备我的吗？”  
盗贼润了润干涸的嗓子，翘起脚换了个姿势，又道：“内城那边的天候已经换成夏天了，热得要命，要不是学堂必须穿校服，我真恨不得一直穿着你送的那件，透气凉快，比你们里三层外三层的校服好一万倍，明明整个学堂只剩我一个还没毕业的学生了，穿不穿校服有什么关系，反正你们龙一个两个都不肯穿，倒有力气来管我这个不是龙的穿什么。  
你见识过十几个老师管一个学生的学堂吗？不管你有没有，反正骑士大哥寿满去世后，我已经这么熬了三四十年了。可我又不是像他一样死活背不全，早早背完六千条，正着背倒着背随口就来，考核也过了，想着能自由飞翔了。谁知道，别的龙骑士背完就能毕业，我后面还有龙语课、龙族历史，龙族炼金，龙族玄学……这也就算了，我本来就是你们口中的‘两脚族’，天生就这样，根本用不着学怎么变人，为什么还得和一群奶龙一起上龙族化形课啊！！”  
魏无羡俊秀的眉毛蹙在一起，做出十分愁苦的样子，愤愤灌下小半坛，就着袖子一擦嘴角，又继续对着冰山眉飞色舞起来：  
“算了，叔父到底是咱们长辈，说什么就是什么，哪怕横挑鼻子竖挑眼，现在还不肯让我毕业，那又怎么样，反正有你在，我也不能离开龙谷。托他老人家的福，你们藏书阁的书已经被我翻遍了。喏，给你看个把戏……”  
他伸出食指，从喉咙深处吐出一个含混不清的声音，正是再地道不过的龙语魔法。短暂的音节落下时，在指尖聚集的火元素发出烧灼的细微声响，燃起一个豆粒大的小火苗。那团小火苗逐渐变蓝，拉长的同时又闪烁个不停，火元素变异成了雷电元素，火焰也转化成了小小的闪电，然后是一团小水珠，雪花冰凌，再化成一片由生命元素长出的绿叶，最后化成一阵轻风消散。  
他道：“我的魔法感应力很弱，所以相对的，每一种元素都能调用一点，等你醒了之后，能变好多小把戏给你看，唔，具体是什么……先保密。”  
魏无羡又说了一句龙语，遣散了越聚越多的魔法元素，冲冰块眨了一下眼睛，有点暧昧地道：“我先好好练练，练熟了私下给你看喔。  
“喔，对，差点忘记了正事。涣哥发了传讯，龙谷的门又要开了，他问我愿不愿意帮忙招待这一批入谷的家伙们。小白云考上了执行龙，现在已经代替你出谷接人去了，真想给你看看温宁那小子着急上火的样子——他变成熊，把自己的毛都薅秃了，每天恨不得跟我念一万遍，什么‘阿愿怎么还没回来啊’，‘坏人那么多阿愿会不会被骗啊’，‘阿愿是不是迷路了’‘千万别捡地上的糖吃’，哈哈哈哈，笑死我了，简直把小白云当没出壳的小奶龙呢。  
“不过呢……我看他们的确人手不足，忙得一团乱，上次你们也这么慌张的吗？昨天土沙龙把休息室盖塌了，今天是属性不和的两头龙打架毁了赛道。所以呢，我大发慈悲，打算也去帮帮忙。但是到时候可能会忙一点，也许十天半个月来不及回家……毕竟你肯定不愿意让陌生人住进来对不？  
“……嗯，具体时间还没定，但我一定会想你的。你一定千万也要想着我啊，最好想我想得迫不及待，直接从冰里冲出来，这样我一回家就能看见真正的你了，不是幻象，也不是做梦，更不是魔法影晶里的纪录影像，多棒！”  
魏无羡伸出手，碰了碰那块巨大的冰，长久的抚摸让那附近的冰面光滑透亮，晶莹得像一块宝石。若盗贼肯稍得站远些，还是能依稀辨别得出其中的龙形。可他离得太近了，除了厚厚的冰层之外，什么都看不见，尽管如此，他还是放轻了力度，像是怕惊醒了睡在其中的公主似的，很轻地，小心翼翼地，用指腹在冰面上轻轻滑过。指尖很快被冻得发白，可指尖的主人却恍如不觉，愣了好一会，才浅浅叹了一口气。  
但他又立刻换了一张笑脸，道：  
“昨天的魔法记忆影晶看到哪儿了来着？是你刚变化人形的时候对吧，走了三步然后摔倒，再一本正经地爬起来继续走那里……让我翻翻……嗯？算了，先看看这个。”  
他扒拉过来一只带锁的宝箱，熟稔地打开，里面是排放整齐的记忆晶石，数到第二排第三个时，停顿了一下，改拿起第三排的一颗紫色影晶，放进播放箱，半空中便走出一副几可拟真的立体影像来。  
画面正中站着一名神色淡漠的白衣少年，框外有龙说了一句“考核开始”，那少年就轻轻一点头，周身汇聚出无数水球和冰凌，再一挥手，所有的水球依次砸中远处开了一个小口的石碑。无数的水球越砸越快，随即冰凌也加入了进去，片刻后，少年收回手，敛袂垂眸，道：“千枚已成，请查验。”  
镜头切换到被当成靶子的石碑出，巴掌大的小口上滴水不沾，在石碑另一侧，无数水球冰凌二十枚成一列，整整齐齐排了五十行。  
白衣少年收到“合格”，“优秀”的评判后，不喜不悲，退了半步，回到队伍中。魏无羡按下暂停，伸手虚虚戳了一下影晶里白衣少年的脸。施加了龙语魔法的影像记录可以反复播放无数次，比东部大陆只能播放一次的那种耐久得多，但是相对的，观影人无法与影像进行言语、动作上的互动。如果魏无羡的手再往前伸一点，就会穿过静止的画面，可他的角度和分寸都把握得很好，仿佛指尖真的勾着那名白衣少年的下巴，又顺着脸颊轻佻地滑了一下。  
魏无羡托腮，凑到静止的白衣少年近前，道：“认识你已经过了这么嫩的时候，嗯……不愧是我的蓝湛，嫩一点也好现在也好，都让人把持不住，错过这个时期，我真不知是该庆幸还是可惜。”  
他手指在播放箱上一点，画面就又动了起来，场景切换，这一次的考核是龙形，白龙从云层中冲出，穿过一个又一个角度刁钻的电圈和火圈，快速至极。魏无羡用了慢放功能，才勉强看清了白龙的轨迹，随着龙越飞越低，速度却慢慢降了下来。终点是熟悉的冰火温泉，入水那一瞬，白龙化成了白袍的人形，像一根羽毛似的轻轻降落，水面只泛起两三层微不可及的涟漪，就回复了原本的平静。  
魏无羡手一颤，画面完全停了下来，画框外，评判龙的“优秀”两个字停在“优”的最后一个长半音戛然而止，可盗贼的注意力根本不在画外音上，而是以少年为中心，将画面放大放大再放大，那名少年已经初具成年的形貌，在水中照旧是衣衫规整，但是脸畔沾了几点透明的水珠。其中有一滴，正落在他眼角边，随着少年垂眸轻轻一颔首，就要往下落。  
魏无羡看着那一滴挂在眼尾的水珠发怔。他一安静下来，洞内就静谧得落针可闻，箱子里的每一块影晶他都看过许多遍了，他自然清晰地知道，这一粒水珠会顺着蓝湛的脸颊往下蜿蜒，最终坠回湖面。但他还从来没能卡到这么恰到好处的节点，那一点水珠刚巧欲落不落，蓝湛那淡色眸子也刚巧垂向湖面——正是佳人噙泪，欲语还休，再配上冰火温泉的朦胧雾气，镜子似的湖面，更是把意境烘托到了超越想象的高度。  
魏无羡看得意犹未尽，忍不住拿出一块空白影晶，把这一帧画面存下来，从各个角度仔细欣赏，但只截取这一幅画远远无法诠释白龙那种无死角的美型，于是他干脆多取了几帧，截取白龙入水、出水的漂亮镜头，拼成一个小小的片段。  
有了一个开端，后面竟然有点停不下来了，魏无羡把箱子里的影晶翻了个遍，调出早已烂熟在心的每一段剧情，奔跑时，承重训练时，与其他的龙对战时，切换到最合适的角度，再一一拼好。  
最后的一帧，是白龙被丢进奥妮克希亚巢穴历练的一段画面。过高的温度让地火变成了灰黑色，白龙不断召唤着稀少的水元素，变异成冰来降温，可惜作用微小，冰凌极快地蒸发、汽化。白龙被高温烤炙得双颊泛红，终年波澜不惊的脸孔上浮现出一丝不易辨认的忍耐神色，甚至还不太明显地咬了一下嘴唇。  
——就是这里了！  
在白龙发威，用大型龙语魔咒冲出巢穴之前，魏无羡点了暂停，迅速截取了这珍贵又难得的片段，美滋滋地拼在新的那块影晶上，大功告成。  
时间竟然不知不觉过了很久，但这对越夜深越精神的混血盗贼来说反而刚好进入亢奋期。魏无羡迫不及待地换上混剪新影晶，点了播放。  
画面很单调，白龙的各个角度集合，毫无关联的情节拼在一起，上来就进温泉湿身，含泪垂目，然后是战斗中的挥汗如雨。但是，魏无羡截取的角度很微妙，以至于明明都是战斗招式，却只是片面地截取到胸口和腰，拼在一起，竟然像是以不可说的频率来回摆动，虽然白龙全程都不露半点肌肤，可覆盖在布料下的腰力是多么强劲简直一目了然。  
魏无羡双目熠熠生辉，把这一段来回拉着反复看了十几遍，忍不住道：“光顾着调角度了，只有三个片段根本显不出持久力嘛，至少应该做十次循环……唔，一百次吧。”  
他又看了两次，忍不住舔了舔唇角，喝了口酒，却反而觉得喉咙更加渴得发烧了。这次他没再拉回去，后面的一半是隐忍的，有微妙变化的表情和腰部片段的交错混合，承重训练中无法压抑的龙吟声成了最贴合的配乐，再到最后的咬唇……  
就像是……  
就像是……

 

魏无羡呼吸都停滞了，在定格的同时，也像画面里的蓝湛那样咬住了自己的下唇。盗贼怔了足足十几秒，冲着影晶半跪下来，一手扶着厚厚的冰层，一手隔着衣服，握上已经精神抖擞的器物，笑道：  
“……就算只是影晶，能把我的魂儿勾飞了的，也只有你一个了。”  
他身上穿得是一件轻软保暖的羽丝长袍，但被酒意和心头的燥意烘得浑身发热，从贴着冰的手心处传来的寒凉远远无法抵消这份燥热，另一只手对那物的搓弄是在水熟悉至极，同时也无聊至极，那唯一的一场酣畅情事也早因为无数次的回忆褪去了光辉。但是，此时此刻，有些非同一般。仅仅经过粗糙拼接和截取，让那些熟悉的片段带上了一层色情的滤镜，这让暗夜精灵几近干涸的心湖泛起了新的涟漪，同时也撩拨起了肉体上最原始的官能。  
魏无羡并不是压抑本性的苦修者，更何况这片领地上只有他和白龙而已。他盯着画面中静止在咬唇那一瞬的少年蓝湛，快速地将柱顶磋磨了几下，便半闭上眼，想象着外表仅有十五六的白龙在巅峰的前一刻紧紧捏住了他的腰，把他固定成不可逃离的姿势，用足够凶猛的力度狠狠撞击他的深处。那一瞬，在心头蓄势许久的火苗噌地点着了盗贼的全身，让他从头到脚都变得敏感了起来，连布料在皮肤上的轻微摩擦都能促发微小的电流。魏无羡忍不住又往寒冰上靠近了些，好方便汲取更多微寒的空气。他双膝分开跪在地上，单手扶着冰面，另一只手还在，只能尽可能向前挺胸，这么一来，因为激动而充血的两点直直地立着，反复不断地承受着布料的摩擦。原本滑顺的羽丝面料仿佛变成了另一种物质，每一寸都像长出了柔软的小刺，全方位地刺激着乳尖，带来闷而不绝的绵长快意，诱引着盗贼不断地摆荡身躯，好让布料更大幅度的磨蹭乳头。  
魏无羡轻轻地喘着，气息有些乱，隔了一层布的磋磨终究是差了不少，他攥紧了柱顶，狠狠地套了几下，些微的疼痛激起了一点旧时的回忆，反而让他有点不舍得放开这份单薄的手工了。但仅凭影晶这张静止的画面已经到了极限，他想再重看一遍，来支撑起更多的，足以让他神魂激荡的妄想。于是他粗糙地拉开了长袍，按下了播放和循环，撑在冰面上的手也同时动了起来，在袍襟敞开的同一时刻握上了柱顶。换手的几乎毫无间隙，可两只手的温度却天差地别，贴着冰面许久，变得几乎和冰一样冷的手心一贴上滚烫的柱身，魏无羡猝不及防，激灵灵打了一个抖，更是忍不住泻出一声难耐的低喘。他连忙按着播放箱稳住，就着低温的手心连顶了十几下，待性器的温度与之同化，他才意犹未尽地停了下来，又忍不住低声笑了起来。  
魏无羡道：“好……好爽。蓝湛，你看到了么，你就算这么躺着不动，都能把我玩到脚软，实在是太厉害了。怎么样，我刚才叫得好听吗，想不想再多听一些？”  
他往前挪了些，以便既能就近碰到冰，又能看到影晶，重新把变暖的手贴上冰面后，视线就从封住白龙的冰山挪回了影晶图像上。  
影晶正播到冰火温泉里的少年白龙，盗贼舒缓地捋弄着自己性器的根部和小袋，同时大幅度地呼吸，好让已经敞开的衣袍继续摩擦着乳尖。有了褶皱之后感受比刚才丰盈了一些，摆动腰时，就不只有小毛刺的扫刷乳面，偶尔一边酥麻另一边却空荡荡一无所获，偶尔却会被挤压而来的衣褶轻轻一拨。毫无规律反而像是故意的作弄，魏无羡臆想着这是来自于蓝湛的“惩罚”，就难耐地吞咽，好让口涎润泽饥渴的喉咙。  
手掌被冰得差不多了，他就迫不及待地换了手，性器碰到低温毫无萎靡之意，反而贲起了缕缕青筋，空出来的另一只手立刻向上，捏着涨得发疼的乳尖轻轻一掐。  
魏无羡又喘了一声，道：“我这里好痒，二哥哥，你揉一揉吧，搓一搓，要罚我的话，你拧它也行，千万别这么晾着它……你要是不肯动手，我揉给你看也行。”  
他向后仰，柔软的身体弯折成不可思议的弧度，冲着几乎撑到洞顶的冰山挺起胸，衣料向两边垂落，泛着浅灰色的平滑肌理上，两粒涨红的乳尖翘然而立。魏无羡曲起食指，用指腹来回拨楞几下，从地上捡起一块细小的碎冰，架在了另一颗乳头的上面。  
刺骨的冰激得他浑身颤抖，连全靠腰撑起来的姿势也歪了两下，好在盗贼的平衡感特别好，没让那一小粒冰从硬硬的乳尖上落下，但是免不了泄出几声销魂荡魄的呻吟。  
等那细冰化尽，乳头被水渍得莹润透亮，又似乎比仅被指尖拨楞的那一侧肿了一点，魏无羡轻轻喘了一道，缓了缓，冲那座冰山笑着道：“如何？这个‘杂耍’有趣吗，没看清也不要紧，我再演一次给你看。嗯……不过我可是头一回，不一定能成功。要是成了，我就奖励自己好好痛快一次，要是不成，你就罚我……罚我什么呢……蓝湛，我的好含光，你想怎么罚我？是罚我把你化出来的冰柱含化了，还是罚绑着不许射呢？”  
山洞里极静，静得只能听到暗夜精灵的呼吸声，水顺着洞顶的缝隙渗出，落下，砸进下限的小坑，发出一声浅薄的滴水之声，清晰得仿佛近在耳边。  
魏无羡扑地浅浅一笑，道：“既然你不肯吭声，那我就当你答应了。嗯……选什么样的冰比较好呢，扁一点的，还是圆一点的？”  
话虽这么说，盗贼其实早就选好了目标。山洞潮湿，时不时有水滴落，靠近冰山这一侧早就形成了无数大大小小的冰凌，有些甚至垂得几近地面，魏无羡用一枚金币从尖端削下一点点，小心地堆在一侧的乳尖上，原形的底座比乳面大一圈，但这个形状反而稳当得很，整颗小小的肉粒仿佛顶起了一座山——尽管小冰凌不比一颗松子大多少，可乳头不比其他地方，到底敏感度极高，放上去只两三秒的功夫，就冻得他连连打哆嗦。但和蓝湛隔空打赌这件事实在让他兴致高昂，随手在支撑帐篷的木板边沿掰下了另一块碎冰。  
魏无羡道：“呐，第二块是这个。”  
这块从板材边沿掰下来的碎冰薄如蝉翼，又呈细长条状，挨着木头的一侧竟有锯齿之形，他牵着一端，另一端则架在自己胸口，让那细而薄的锯齿形缓缓贴近乳尖，锯木头似的在其上拉扯。沾上水色的艳红在牵拉之力下被挤得变形，却又立刻支棱得更硬更挺，半透明的薄冰迅速化成了水，锯齿也随之消磨一空，魏无羡才将化成细棍状的小冰条架在乳顶，像保持了平衡的小秋千。  
两边都安置好了，剩下的就是等时间，冰肉眼可见地融化，但是随着乳头的温度被夺取，融化的速度渐渐慢了下来。寒意渐渐占了上风，渗过乳面，沁到了芯子里，体内无论攒了多少热火，能传给小小的乳头的体温到底入不敷出，那一开始令人战栗的冰凉渐渐变得锋利了起来，像无数根尖针，全方位地不断刺入最敏感不过的皮肉。  
魏无羡冻的双股战战，咬着牙坚持，一边又试着分散注意力，便用“冰镇”过的手掌去捋翘起的性器，然而事与愿违，除了更凌冽的寒意之外，快感实在寥寥无几。眼看顶在乳尖上的“小秋千”随着身体的颤栗左摇右晃，岌岌可危，魏无羡一着急，灵光一现，心道，既然冷得要命，何不用火取暖？  
他这么一想，就念起了龙语魔法，听从召唤的火元素聚拢，化成半个巴掌大小的火苗，温顺地团在掌心，一点也不伤召唤者。手掌很快被火苗烤得发热，魏无羡让小火苗定在半空，只用热腾腾的手心去握被寒意侵染的性器。冷热交替，带来了一阵惊天骇地的波澜，温热在低温黏膜上被衬成了滚烫，魏无羡被烫得一抖，双眼瞪大，发出一声急促的喘息，慌忙松开手，再不敢完全握上，改为小心翼翼地浅捋慢磨。这么一来，暖意顺着下腹蒸腾而上，胸口的寒凉也随着被纾解了不少，架在乳头上的冰也终于又化得快了些。  
然而，直接与冰面接触的乳尖却并不能获得救赎，身体越热，衬得相触那一点越发冰冷，寒冷与炽热交织而来，重重峦峦地冲刷着盗贼的身躯，手心烫得勾魂，碰一碰就让柱身贲张的几欲喷播，热流全部汇聚到了下半身，并且开始一波一波地想要冲出精关。  
魏无羡屏气凝神，咬牙苦忍。荡来荡去的“小秋千”终于断裂成了两半，左右扑簌着滑了下去。   
暗夜精灵低笑了一声，道：“蓝湛蓝湛，看我，看到了吗，这边成功了。”  
他又把视线移到了另一边，小小的“冰山”压得很稳当，这么久了也没有掉下去，所以他刚才全副精力都放在保持“小秋千”的平衡上。现下一边解决，再看这边，忍不住微微瞪大了眼睛，叹了一声，道：“糟糕……了。”  
那小冰山的底面比乳面大了一圈，这一小会中间的冰化了，竟像一个中空的小罩子，把乳头罩进去了一多半，融化的水完全濡湿了魏无羡的胸口。小罩子化得薄了些，可乳尖上的承受面也越来越多，钻心的冰凉更是直穿胸口。照这样下去，怕不是要将整块“小冰凌”都化光了才算结束，然而化穿山顶不止还要多久，通透的冰壁里才一点透出浅粉色的乳尖，怎么看都要比那根“小秋千”长上一倍以上的时间。  
魏无羡心里叫苦，但是又贪得正是这一点“意外而来”的欢愉，虽说这向后弯折十分耗费腰肌，可对他而言还远远算不上什么，于是他干脆用着别扭的姿势去看循环播放的影晶，一边交替用冷、热两重温度玩弄着自己的性器。  
正逢影晶演到少年蓝湛劲瘦的窄腰，魏无羡的后仰姿势竟然与画面的角度诡异地相合了。随着腰肢不可说的律动，自盗贼的身体深处，也跟着浮起了另一种渴求，是饥饿，也可以说是空虚，无论怎么逗弄其他敏感的位置，都不如这种恍然被侵袭的错觉充实。魏无羡双唇微开，舌尖向外探出一点，跟着画面的节奏向后几回合错纵，被阴影掩住的入口一翕又一张，溢出一丝水光，那水光越汇越多，终于迫不及待地在下一次吞吐时一股脑地涌出，顺着腿根蜿蜒而下，画出一道银亮的水线。  
影晶中那少年两颊旖旎，轻轻咬了一下下唇，魏无羡如遭雷击，喉中叹出一声破碎的呜咽，脑中变成一片空白，双膝与腰猛然僵住，在皮子堆上轰然躺倒，同时几个剧烈的痉挛后，浑身的肌肉崩到了极致，以至于手指、脚尖都无法抑制地捉紧，性器先喷出一大口浓白，之后淅淅沥沥，一点点地持续吐着后余的浊精。足足持续了十几秒，魏无羡才长喘一声，回过神来，他大口大口地喘息，拿起化了一半就掉下去的“小冰山”，往大冰山上一砸，道：“我输啦，随你处置。说吧，想怎么罚我？”  
不知是魏无羡砸得太是地方，还是龙语魔法招来的热量有点过多，他的话音刚落，就从冰山顶端掉下来一根长长的冰凌，好巧不巧，还正落在他的旁边。  
魏无羡：“……”  
魏无羡：“蓝湛？你醒了？？”  
一洞寂静，些许滴水声，无龙回应。  
魏无羡用衣服胡乱擦了两把污浊，凝神听了半天，这才把目光移到那根冰凌上。  
说是冰凌其实不准确，外面裹着一层不算薄的冰，里面却是实心的石钟乳，形成石钟乳的地方必然有水，经过百年的寒冻，结出冰壳也不稀奇。但掉下来的这一根却是稀奇得很，从冰壳里透出一点黑灰色，表面光滑圆润，粗细适中，顶端略钝钝的圆，靠后逐渐变粗了些，不屈不折，直来直往。  
魏无羡眨巴眨巴眼睛，把这根比小臂还长的物件翻来覆去看了好几遍，扑哧一笑，抬起头，毫无羞耻地开始了胡言乱语：“好哇你个蓝湛，表面看来光明坦荡，心里却想看我被这样那样，啧啧啧……”他低下头，轻轻舔了一口石冰凌的顶端，洞里滴下的露水清澈透亮，变成了冰口感竟然尚可，盗贼忍不住又啜了几下，边啜边抬头看向封龙的冰层，继续栽赃胡说道，“行行行，这就满足你的心愿，用这根冰鸡巴代替你，干死我。”  
他故意说得下流无比，一边说一边伸出舌头，十分淫靡地舔那根石冰凌。过一会，盗贼推过一只六面体抱枕趴在上面，这样石冰凌就能斜着架起来，一边单手扶着吃，好空出另一只手，去开拓刚才一直没碰过的位置。他刚才依稀感觉到了点什么，一抹，果然沾了一手濡湿，便苦笑一下，心道，食髓知味，约莫就是他这样的状况，却不知等到什么年月才能再大快朵颐。想虽这么想，该做的他一点也没迟疑。影晶里的画面已经重复播放了许多遍，但兴致正浓，意犹未尽，青涩的少年白龙也好，青年版也好，每一帧都要了命的好看，而正对着影晶做这种事，就仿佛真的沐浴在白龙的目光之下，尽管白龙的确就在这里，可感受的确更加逼真，也极大地引燃了魏无羡的热情。  
他的手指很快挤进了三根，濡濡的水声也响了起来，第二轮要比第一轮难攀顶许多，于是他并不可以避开敏感点，送到根部后抽插了一会，觉得差不多了，就翻了个身，改为仰躺在抱枕上。他双腿长得极开，又因为抱枕的最高处垫在腰部，所以他上半身在下，腰臀位于高处，正对着封进冰山的白龙，平时藏在臀缝里的小口因为这个姿势稍稍张开，濡红粉嫩，又露出一点内部的软红，场面着实淫乱无比。  
魏无羡笑吟吟地拿起冒着寒气的石冰凌，表层已经化了一点，水淋淋十分晶莹，他晃了晃，爱怜地亲了一下，道：“就算是凑巧，我也当它是你送我的东西，所以很喜欢它，看好喽，现在我要玩它了，嗯……当然你你想的那种，最下流的玩法。”  
他小心翼翼地让石冰凌的圆头触上穴口，水光润泽的穴口就立刻被冻得缩了缩。魏无羡打了个抖，浑身汗毛都炸了，他轻吸一口气，微微用力，圆滑的石冰凌一下子就进去了一大段。冰凉到了极点的触感让魏无羡忍不住呜咽了一下，渴了许久的内壁受凉，一下子剧烈地收绞，石冰凌头细茎粗，在挤压之下往外退了一小截。魏无羡连忙一把握紧，更用力地往深处塞，抵到那销魂处，便开始缓缓抽插起自己来。  
石冰凌冷得要命，光凭肉壁恐怕很难回暖，但随着那物来来回回的磨蹭，魏无羡的器物很快又精神起来，翘起了头。冰冷总能与白龙的记忆扯上关系，影晶里又满是关于白龙的画面，一阵又一阵快意让魏无羡头皮发麻，但是很快痛苦盖过了欢愉，凌冽的冰冷让内部刺痛。魏无羡熟能生巧，引着那团火苗去烤石冰凌内部的石芯，好尽快让冰壳化开。但这一次他小心得多，不敢把石头芯烤得温度太高，宁可慢慢来，用手指试着温温的程度就让火苗挪开。辛苦了好一会，冰壳子松脱了不少，在石钟乳的内芯上晃晃荡荡，捅进去的时候不肯往里挪，抽出去的时候不肯退，黏黏糊糊地贴着肉壁不送脱，这不上不下，又冻人痛人的玩意让盗贼有些焦躁，手劲难免大了点，歪了一下，再一滑，正戳在要命的一点，登时浑身发颤，手脚都软得脱了力，神魂颠倒地叫道：“蓝湛……”  
这声互换带着软腻的鼻音，带着恳求，又像是意乱情迷中的呢喃，无论哪一种，都足以销魂夺魄。  
魏无羡缓了好一会，回过神又动起了石钟乳，冰壳已经薄得要命，稍稍一捣就碎成了水，和泌液混成一起，汩汩而出，可当石钟乳芯真正碰上了肉壁时，又是一阵烫得要命的炽热饕宴。温热的石钟乳像一团火烧进了肚子，更何况石钟乳的表面远不比冰壳圆润，略有粗糙的表面一层层地划拨着重峦，几个回合就烧得魏无羡忘乎所以，浑身止不住地觳觫。  
要命的激浪拍打得盗贼无暇他顾，凌乱的喘息与黏腻的水声，也盖过了冰层开裂的细微脆响。  
刚才被冻过了头的乳尖回了暖，竟肿胀了起来，又红又烧，痒得要命，想必不出几十次抽插，被冻得更久的内壁也会有相同的反应。魏无羡双目半闭，握着石钟乳的手用力地操弄深处，双腿不知不觉并拢，把那根粗物夹紧，这么一来，感受更加清晰，石钟乳上的纹理和小小的石疤一次又一次掠过销魂处，蚀骨的喘息连绵不断，在空旷的洞穴深处反复回荡。  
一番勉力之余手酸脚软，魏无羡只好中场休息一会，忽然，膝弯被一双铁箍般的手死死握住，双腿也被猛地打开了。  
魏无羡猛地睁开眼，正对上一双红的骇人的眼睛，那里面的怒火清晰极了，接着石钟乳被猛地拔出来，一把投掷得极远。填塞之物被抢走，盗贼发出一声断碎的鼻音，隐隐似是不满。  
比影晶中成熟了许多的蓝湛怒喝道：“不知羞耻！！”  
随即，更热，更粗的物事闯了进来，带来一阵毫不留情、疾风骤雨的攻击。


End file.
